Moonrise
by Asianwolf
Summary: This is about a girl named Anya who joins the Volturi and ends up becoming a part of the Cullens with a future romance, etc. I'm new to this and would really appreciate any comments. I will be adding more to it as time goes so please read and enjoy!


**Moonrise**

**By: Asianwolf**

**Part One**

"**Andre, don't! What are you doing?" I cried, watching as he slowly made his way toward me. His eyes shone a strange, crimson red; gleaming in the moonlight. Andre was different, somehow, he seemed flawless and imposingly beautiful as he crouched preparing to strike. **

"**Your smell beautiful," he growled. "Perfect, just perfect." He leapt forward, a blur in my vision, pinning me to the ground before I could even blink. My head hit the ground with a resounding smack causing my vision to go blank for a few moments. I tried to move but his arms were like stone weights and couldn't be moved. **

"**Hello….**_**darling**_**," he drawled. A bubble of sound built in Andre's chest, and his red stained lips pulled back to expose his teeth in a smug smile as he let out what sounded like a feral snarl. I saw his crimson eyes grow closer as he made his way to my throat. With my last breath I cried the first thing that came to my mind, using my nick name for him. "Rei, no!!!" **

**The pain tore through me with agonizing speed. I waited for death but it never came; instead a burning sensation filled my entire body. I opened my eyes to see the ally spotted with spots of red and black. Andre was nowhere to be seen. A single scream tore through my throat as I curled into a ball; the pain never ending. The burning grew- rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.**

**I rolled to the side of the ally and clamped my mouth shut. I wanted to beg for Andre to come back and kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain, but I couldn't open my mouth, I wouldn't give in. **

**Time continued to pass with nothing but the fiery torture, and my soundless cries, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain. The endless burn raged on. **

**It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually time came to mean something again. Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, sound from the real world began to enter, and I grew stronger. **

**I could feel the control of my body come back to me in small measurements. I could hear every drop of rain splash onto me and the alley around me, people murmuring somewhere far away, someone dropping a coin onto the asphalt, and every other little detail around me. **

**I continued to lay there until I felt a surge of pain right in my chest. It burned with such intensity that I couldn't comprehend anything else. Then it vanished, just like that, gone. **

**I waited for it to return but nothing happened so I very slowly opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. Everything was so clear, sharp, and defined. That brilliant light overhead was still bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of light peeking through the clouds from the sun. I could see each color of the rainbow in the white light and at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for. **

**When I looked at the alley wall I could distinguish every small hole in the bricks. I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little ballerinas, moving around each other in a beautiful dance.**

**I took a sniff at the air and got a mixture of scents all at once: cinnamon, hyacinth, pear, seawater, rising bread, leather, moss, rain, musty books, and one stronger than any other. It was warm and desirable, something moist. It made my throat burn dryly, a faint echo of venom burn, and my eyesight turned temporarily red. **

**Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from the ground. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the alley into an incomprehensible blur – but it didn't. I saw every dust mote, every crack in the brick walls, and every loose rock in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them. **

**So by the time I found myself crouched against the wall offensively – about a sixteenth of a second later - I already knew what had startled me, and that I had overreacted. A cat had knocked a can over in her search for food. I held my position for an eighth of a second longer, adjusting to the scene before me. **

**Seeing nothing wrong I decided to stand but the moment I considered standing, I was already straight. "What is wrong with me?" I said, but it sounded like singing. My voice rang and floated like a bell. **

"**I can tell you," a voice suddenly said breaking the still air. "I know exactly. I watched it happened. Welcome by the way to the world of the immortal."**

"**What?" I exclaimed turning in the direction of the voice to see a gorgeous young man leaning casually against the wall, his eyebrows raised. His hair was a dark brown that hug in a sort of shag around his face, complimenting his olive toned skin, and as he moved closer I realized that he was about two feet taller than me. **

"**My name is Daniel by the way and I said welcome to the world of immortality, o' beautiful one." A small smile broke across his perfect face as he made his way nearer, making me gasp in wonder once again at his amazing body. **

**I shook my head. "You must be blind. I've never been beautiful just plain."**

**He laughed a deep, ringing laugh. "I'll show you in a moment if you let me explain. No interruptions." A moment of silence passed then he continued. "Last night you were attacked by a newly born vampire. When you become a new vampire all you want is human blood and that would explain any burning in your throat at the moment. Anyway, he had only killed two people and was satisfied for the night. That is until you decided to come along and tempt him. A newborn can't resist fresh, easy human blood. So he attacked you but never finished up the job."**

"**Why?" I started to ask but was cut off short.**

"**No interruptions remember? From what it looks like you called him Rei or something like that and he changed his motive about drinking your blood and left. The problem is since you got the venom in your bloodstream and he didn't fully kill you; the transformation into becoming a vampire began to take place and so now here you are a beautiful, newborn vampire." **

**I stared at him in shock. "You're lying!" I stammered. "I am **_**not**_** a vampire."**

**He raised his eyebrows once again with an amused look on his face. "Really? You sure look like one to me. Smell the air. What do you want?"**

**My shock turned to bloodlust as the smell of blood filled my nostrils. I crouched forward, a smile on my face, and a growl ripped through my bared teeth. **

**He grinned. "That's more like it."**

**Part Two**

"_**The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.  
Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the endless time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.  
I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it'll be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.**_

_**Oh, this night is too long.  
Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist I see the face**_**  
**_**Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.**_

"**What are you writing, Anya?" Daniel asked trying to peer over my shoulder. **

"**Nothing," I quickly replied, shutting my book of unsung songs. It was my sanctuary, writing songs like I used to in my human life. It gave me comfort and I didn't want anyone reading them, especially Daniel. **

"**We are going on a hunt. Do you want to come? I know that you must be thirsty."**

**I sighed. "Like I told you before I'm not coming. If I'm going to hunt I can do it on my own."**

**Daniel hesitated then nodded. "Anya, be aware if you keep up this attitude you'll need to find a new coven." With that he turned and leapt out the window to hunt down and drink the blood of some poor, unsuspecting human. **

**I had been a vampire for almost a decade now and still didn't like the idea of killing humans for their blood. It bothered me. When I couldn't stand the thirst any longer I would finally give in and try to find the lowest scum of humans on this earth to kill. Despite my efforts to remain guiltless I could never shake the heavy burden of what I was doing. No longer feeling like writing I made my way out into the streets of Italy. **

**On the way down I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window. I could remember when Daniel had first shown me my reflection. It had taken my breath away and I hadn't believed it was me for quite some while. My first reaction had been unthinkable pleasure. The girl in the glass had been indisputably beautiful, every bit as stunning as Daniel. She'd been fluid even in stillness, and her flawless face was pale as the moon against the frame of her dark, heavy hair. Her limbs had been smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl.**

**My second reaction had been horror. Who was she? At first glance, I couldn't find my face anywhere in the smooth, perfect planes of her features. And her eyes! Though Daniel had warned me to expect them, her eyes had still sent a thrill of terror through me. **

**All the while I had studied and reacted, her face had been perfectly composed, a carving of a goddess, showing nothing of the turmoil roiling inside. I didn't think I would ever get used to the crimson eyes, but eventually I had. **

**I made my way through the canal streets avoiding the sight of humans who would tantalize my already growing thirst. The light drizzle of rain soon flooded the streets and caused most human commotion to stop. I loved the feeling of the rain, I always had, but now in vampire form I could see every drop falling through the air and feel every small splat of them on my body. I quickly ducked into an alley way as a group of men made their way to a tavern. **_**Drunken idiots **_**I thought to myself. **

**Humans have such little precious time and they waste it on the most trivial things. **

**I sighed as I finally reached the end of the city. The cliffs on the ocean coast were my favorite places to escape to. However, **_**I wouldn't be so lucky as to get away tonight**_** I thought grimly as Thesius landed calmly in front of me. **

"**Where are you going on such a night, Anya?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in question. **

"**Just to get away from the commotion for awhile, Thesius," I replied vaguely trying to walk past him.**

**A smirk crossed his face. "Really? Are we that bad?" He laughed and smoothly moved in front of me and put his face close to mine, his crimson eyes glowing. "Come on, Anya! Why won't you go hunting? Does the sight of some pathetic human blood bother you?"**

"**Leave me alone, Thesius!" I growled. "It is none of your business what I do." I jumped into the air and flew over him in a perfect summersault landing soundlessly on the damp grass behind him. He turned around, his blond curls flawlessly framing his sculpted face as he looked me up and down. **

"**Very well, little Anya….I'll leave you alone for now but you can't avoid the Volturi forever," he said curtly over his shoulder as he walked down the slippery slope. "We aren't known for our patience, and you can quickly loose your position, even with your power." His unnerving laugh echoed off the surrounding rock sending a chill down my spine. My desire to see the rocky cliffs was now stronger than ever as I flew away from him over the ground. Thesius was one of the oldest vampires since he was created in ancient Greece hundreds of years ago. The Volturi liked him for his power to lull certain vampires into a trance causing them to do whatever he wished. I had thought about my predicament when it came to hunting and one of my forbidding conclusions had become the Volturi using him to force me to hunt with them. **

**I shook the heavy thoughts from my mind as I reached my destination. The jagged cliffs stood towering over the wild sea lit by the blue light of the moon. I closed my eyes and stood on the very edge leaning just a bit over. The cool sea wind blew my dark hair behind me like a flag and my dress whipped around my legs. I leaned a bit farther enjoying all of my vampire prone senses. **

"**Anya, come and meet our new guest," Argo said drawing me over to a new vampire. He was young looking about 23 and was very handsome….even for a vampire. He had blond hair, and towered above me in height. **

"**Hello," he said smiling. "I am Carlisle Cullen and you are?" **

"**Anya Van Ryan," I said blankly but as I looked up to meet his eyes I gasped. They weren't the crimson red of a vampire but a mixture of gold and black. **

**Noticing my reaction Argo confided "Interesting color aren't they? You see he prefers to drink animal blood instead of rich human blood." The look on Argo's face was disgusted yet inquisitive at the same time. Not sure what to say I looked back at Carlisle. He smiled once again but said nothing. **

**While I was still staring at the newcomer in awe I barely heard Argo mention that he would be spending the next few decades with us. "A pleasure….." was all I could think of to say as they walked away. **

**My mind was racing as I leapt through the night. I flew through the air landing on one roof and then the next. **_**Why hadn't I thought of that before?**_** I thought kicking myself. I had never desired animal blood before but blood was blood wasn't it? I quickened my pace along the slippery rooftops. The others in the clan had gone off on a hunt but I had seen Carlisle leave separately, heading towards the dark forest. I followed from a distance curious to see how this kind of hunting would take place.**

**After awhile he came to a stop and turned around looking right at where I stood. "Why are you following me?" he asked with no malice in his voice. **

**I hesitated then began to approach carefully. "I wish to see how you hunt…..animals," I replied watching him as our distance grew shorter in length. **

**He nodded and seemed to think for a moment then a brilliant smile crossed his face. "Will you join me then? You never know….you just might prefer my way."**

**I nodded mutely and followed as he bound swiftly into the towering trees. Branches whizzed past as I flew from branch to branch. After awhile I caught a fainter scent that I deciphered to be a deer. Without thinking I changed my course and dove straight down to the ground where an unsuspecting buck stood grazing. I knocked it to the ground and quickly bit the neck, ending its life, before it even realized what had happened. I got a taste of the blood and was tempted to spit it out. It was a **_**very**_** watered down version of the blood I was used to but as Carlisle landed next to me I resisted and swallowed it. **

**  
"What do you think?" He asked an amused but curious look on his face. **

"**It's not very good," I said disappointed. "I was hoping I could live this way but I don't know." I looked back down at the corpse and sighed. **

"**I know it's hard at first but to me I can live with it if it means not having to take human lives."**

"**I agree," I said after a while of silence. "I will try to live this way as well." **

**Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "That would be great." **

**We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together  
I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven  
Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light**

**As the days past many of my friends in the clan began to notice the change. My eyes were turning from a bright crimson to a dark brown and my attitude had changed. **


End file.
